


A Fixed Point

by alexcat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: The Doctor misses her so much.





	A Fixed Point

Could he go back, see her alive and ready for an adventure? 

Of course he could…

Should he? 

Could he bear it, knowing that he would lose her again? And again. And again. 

How had her death become a fixed point in time?

Was she a linchpin in the fabric of space and time? 

Was she that important? 

More than him? More than River? Amy? 

Yes, she must be. She must be the one thing that all time and space revolved around and her death was a moment carved in stone forever, for all eternity. 

She was all those things and more. She told him he was a good man, even though he suspected that was a lie more often than not. She was good and kind and she filled in all the empty spaces around him that were now just empty spaces again. 

How was he to go on with her gone? 

He smiled sadly, thinking of her telling him to “run, you clever boy” and he got on board the TARDIS and he ran. He went to places they’d been, thinking he might get a glimpse of her. He went to places she wanted to go, thinking the same thing.

But she was gone. Her death really was fixed in time and space and someday, he was sure his time or his space would end up before she’d gone and he’d see her, looking eager for another adventure, never fearing anything for long. 

He missed his Clara so.


End file.
